Shifted Love
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: Yuffie is forced to endure a war her father brought to Wutai. Wait... the war is with... IMMORTALS! How can they win against that which cannot die? Rated M for Blood, death, and possible sexual content.


Shifted Love

By: Starwolf Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters. The following OCs, however, I do own. There will be other OCs, but they are not worth mentioning here at this time.

Summery of this chapter: This is just a character introduction. Not something that I normally do but I am trying something different this time around.

Story Summery: Yuffie is forced to endure a war her father brought to Wutai. Wait... the war is with... IMMORTALS? How can they win against that which cannot die?

Author's Note: Please keep in mind that I laugh at flames, but accept constructive criticism. The next chapter will be a short background on the Immortals. After that is when the story will really start. Please enjoy!

Name: Vitex Vincent Valentine

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Blood type: unknown

Height: 6' 1"

Physical Description: Long black hair falls to the middle of his back. Half way down from the black hair it is naturally red down to the tips, be it his bangs or the actual length of hair. It is kept mostly out of his face by a black ribbon tying it back at the base of his neck. Blood red eyes glow slightly in a calm state as he gazes at you. A slight smile on his pale lips makes him approachable. With his pale skin, one would think he does not get enough sunlight. His clothing looks like a swashbuckling pirate. To complete the look, a pair of specially crafted rapiers dangle from their holsters on his belt. Normally seen with a flowing royal silver cloak on that keeps him dry if it rains, but otherwise used as a cape.

Background (short version): Born and raised on Round Island by his mother, this young man Is a prince and heir to his mother's throne. He was named after his father, having been told the man was dead. Trained how to fight nearly from birth he has earned his title of general of the Royal Guard and Army. A pacifist at heart He travels around the world as an Ambassador of peace with his sister Vitani.

Name: Rogue Wolf

Age: Unknown

Gender: Unknown

Blood Type: Unknown

Height: 6' 1" (Dire)

Physical Description: Dire wolf, Midnight black fur. Tips of the ears and tail are blood red. Along with the muzzle but not the bridge of the snout. Fingers of the paws are also blood red. Eyes are glowing crimson red.

Background: Unknown

Vitani Lyra Magic

Age: 56

Gender: Female

Blood type: Unknown

Height: unknown

Physical Description: Silver fur covers her body. The flame upon her tail is sliver. She bares no tattoos, yet the has several feathers, and beads hanging from her mane. She looks very much like a silver, female version of Nanaki (Red XIII).

Background (short Version): Born to the GI tribe, but abandoned because she was the runt and was not supposed to live, She was found by her adopted mother, and raised as Vitex's younger sister. She was trained as a medic and shares her brother's beliefs of peace over war. She often travels with him, incase people in the city, town, or village he goes to need a medic and are without one.

Name: Starlight Wolf Magic

Age: unknown

Gender: Female

Blood type: Unknown

Height: 5'4"

Physical Description: Long silver hair reached down to the backs of her knees. It is normally kept back in a braid, while her golden bangs frame her pale face. Amethyst eyes watch the world around her. Her clothing is made of various leathers, looking to be like a dress of sorts in various colors.

Background (short Version): The queen of Round Island, and Ex-Turk of Shin-Ra Inc, Starlight rules her kingdom with a firm but gentle hand. Her past is mostly unknown, and she refuses to talk about most of it. She would say, however, in her 'youth' she was a Turk within the Shin-Ra corporation, and partner to Vincent Valentine. Told of his death in his solo mission she decided to leave Shin-Ra… but not before she was asked to perform a test. The test resulted in her son's (Vitex's) conception through experiments by Professor Hojo. She eventually escaped back to her home on Round Island. After giving birth she set out once more to confirm her partner's death, only to find a cub of the GI tribe. She took the little one back to her home and then stayed there to raise the cub as her daughter along with her son.


End file.
